scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayu
Mayu (stylized MAYU) is a member of Rajani's gang. She is a Japanese Vocaloid produced for the VOCALOID2 generation of the Vocaloids, though she has a V3 voicebank as well. She was developed by the EXIT TUNES company and her voice provider is Mayumi Morinaga. Her concept as a Vocaloid is the theme of a yandere high-school age girl. Appearance Mayu's appearance is that of a young female girl around fifteen years old. She has long blondish white hair that is slightly curled and has a rainbow ombre at the ends- one side is red, leading through the cycle of colors till it gets to the other end of her hair, where it is indigo. She has dark golden eyes. Mayu dresses in a classic gothic lolita fashion, her outfit centering around the colors black and red. She wears a black dress with many red bows and ruffles, as well as long black gloves that go past her elbows with white lace at the ends. Her outfit also references music. For example, her head ornament is a lace black hat with a red bow shaped like a CD, her earrings are designed to look like earbuds, the buttons on her dress are amplifier knobs, and the bottom of her skirt (the bottom outer layer basically, since there's a shorter black layer over it) is designed to look like piano keys. She also wears black boots with neon lighting. She carries around a rabbit plush named Usano Mimi, an axe on her back (which also has a bow on it), and (sometimes) a black parasol. Personality Mayu is a very strange and unpredictable girl (well, android)- despite being fifteen and the exact same age (in theory- they're designed to look fifteen but they're ageless Vocaloids so I digress) as IA, she acts a lot less mature than IA and is more like little Rana in personality. She usually has a very childish and happy, innocent aura about her, often skipping around and generally being a cheerful sweet angel in a high school age girl's body, speaking in a cheerful tone with childish behaviors. However, unlike Rana's sweet nature, Mayu's childish personality verges on the creepy, somewhat unnerving side due to several seemingly innocent but actually kind of scary behaviors of hers. She giggles a lot in a creepy way even when there's nothing funny happening, she talks to her rabbit plush like it can understand her, she likes to swing her axe around like it's a plastic toy sword and not an actual sharp axe with razor blades attached to the end, and worst of all, she is a yangire. (Actually, Mayu is a yandere, but I digress- I don't ship her with anyone, so she doesn't have a 'senpai' to be possessive of, and therefore I've taken the dere part out of it.) That means Mayu has violent streaks and a sadistic side to her personality, and can occasionally slip into the psychopathic crazy person territory. She occasionally speaks with violent, gory intent in a sweet, casual tone without realizing what she's saying either. Category:Female Category:Inhuman Category:Rajani's Gang